


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Café, Cold, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Winter, phandom little plop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel forgets to wear gloves on his (winter) day out with Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun and really cute ( ^ω^) I enjoyed this
> 
> *Find more phandom little plop drabbles [here!](http://phandomlittlepop.tumblr.com/)*

The wind is soft today, leaving a cool hit on objects, but not enough for a sting. It nags, but isn’t forceful. Dan is covered from head to toe. His favorite black jacket is on, the hood pulled on top of his head. His jeans are tight and warm, and fit into his Doc Martens nicely. His cold hand is encased in Phil’s. Phil, who is wearing gloves and an, ‘I told you so’ face, gently caresses Dan’s fingers to help bring back the warmth to his hand.

“Next time I’ll wear gloves,” Dan mumbles, as he struggles to open the door to their favorite cafe.

“It’s fine, I like holding your hand,” Phil says. He reaches over to the door handle and pulls. 

“I could have done it,” Dan says, rolling his eyes.

“Sure.”

The barista looks up at them and smiles. “Hello,” he says.

“Hi,” Phil says back. He walks to the counter with Dan, who is furiously rubbing his hands together.

“Cold?” the barista asks.

“Very,” Dan answers, looking up from his red hands.

“Can we have the usual?” Phil says, already taking out a 5 pound note.

“Coming right up,” the man says. He takes the 5 pounds from Phil and hands them back their change. 

“C’mon Dan,” Phil says, grabbing Dan’s hand. “Let’s go sit.”

They pick a seat near the corner. The window is condensated, small water droplets are showing on the glass through the blur. Dan draws a heart on the window and smiles at Phil.

Phil shakes his head, a small grin playing at his lips, and stands up to see if their coffees are ready. Dan sinks into the black couch he’s sat on and pulls out his phone. It’s 4:30, the sun is already starting to set. 

Phil sits on the couch again, holding two coffee cups and a small bag.

“What’s that?” Dan says. 

“A muffin,” Phil shrugs. He hands Dan the coffee and set’s his own down on the small table next to them. 

“Do I get any?” Dan says, his lips pursed.

“That was the original plan,” Phil says, laughing a little. He opens the paper bag and hands Dan a piece of muffin. “It’s getting dark,” he says, peering out the window.

“Yeah,” Dan says, inhaling the steam from his coffee.

“We should go see the lights around town,” Phil says, smudging his hand across the window, leaving a handprint on it.

“Phil,” Dan whines, placing down his coffee next to Phil’s. “It’s freezing out and I didn’t bring my gloves.”

“Yeah but I love holding your hand so it’ll be okay,” Phil says. He takes a sip from his coffee mug. “Besides, we have to go through the town anyways to get home. I doubt it’ll make much of a difference,” he says. 

Dan sighs and looks out the window. “I guess it's fine,” he says.

“Lighten up, Dan! Maybe we’ll even buy you a new pair of gloves.”

*******

Dan’s face is red, his eyes are watering from the cold gusts of wind. His hands feel numb and he’s pretty sure this is what the definition of mistake is. Phil is standing under a tree with lights on it, taking a selfie. His hands are gloved and his blue beanie is statistically covered over his head for optimal warmth.

“Ph-Phil,” Dan says, his teeth clattering. “I-I want to go home now.”

“Aw Dan,” Phil says. He walks over and places his beanie on Dan’s head.

“Pl-Please,” Dan says, desperately trying to rub heat into his frigid fingers.

Phil takes Dan’s hands and tucks them in his pockets. He pulls Dan into his chest and hugs him. “Sorry, love. We’ll go home.” He rubs his gloved hand on Dan’s cheek and gives him a slow, and soft kiss, ignoring the dryness of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> There is art to this fic! It can be found [here!](http://dansvowels.tumblr.com/post/137128170727/baby-its-cold-outside-drabbler)*
> 
> Thanks to my [beta](http://lyxiix.tumblr.com/) and [doodler](http://dansvowels.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
